Long Summer Weeks
by AwkwardHetalian
Summary: During the long weeks of the school summer holidays, new boy Gilbert meets shy, introverted Roderich and the two find themselves falling fast but will their relationship last when the new term starts or will Gilbert deem his reputation more important? Warnings: swearing (rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so I've only just made an account on so I'm kind of new to all of this XD  
I had this idea for a multi-chapter PruAus story, I'll try my hardest to update it but my writers block can get pretty bad at times. Reviews are very welcome, I love hearing from people so let me know how I did :3**_

* * *

Roderich sighed "What more could you possibly need? All you seem to do is shop!"

Elizabeta laughed "I just need to get one or two small essentials"

He smirked "It's a wonder that you have any money at all, if I didn't know you so well, I might think you had a secret source of income…" Eliza just rolled her eyes before entering the chemists, followed, reluctantly, by Roderich.

* * *

"That'll be £5.99" Gilbert muttered absent-mindedly as he served what felt like the millionth customer that day.

"Okay" the customer scowled and pulled out his wallet.

Startled by the customer's familiar voice, Gilbert looked up "Uh- wha- Luddy, what are you doing here?"

"Don't call me that!" The serious, blue-eyed German snapped "I'm shopping, what else would I be doing here?"

Gilbert chuckled "Whatever, kleinen bruder. You know, they're doing a 3 for 2 deal on feminine hygiene products if you're-"

"Fuck you" Ludwig muttered, dropping a five pound note on the counter.

"I don't think we sell anything for controlling PMS though" Gilbert put the money in the till and gave his brother his purchases in a small, white carrier bag.

"Keep the change" The blonde, fourteen-year-old mumbled.

"Yeah…" Gilbert closed the till, his eyes and attention drifting elsewhere. Ludwig scowled at his mesmerised brother, then followed his gaze to find a slim, dark-haired boy lingering awkwardly at the end of the nearest aisle. Gilbert tilted his head to one side, examining the beautiful specimen before him; a delicate, slender figure with floppy dark brown hair, flawless white skin and big, puppy-dog eyes behind a pair of adorable glasses. Ludwig watched as Gilbert's expression changed from one of total awe to one of annoyed disappointment as the boy began talking to a pretty brunette girl who was examining the small print on the back of a tin of hairspray "That had better not be his girlfriend" Gilbert scowled.

"Not this again…" Ludwig rolled his eyes as Gilbert came out from behind the checkout counter to get a closer look "Fine, go and make a fool of yourself if you really must"

"£10" Gilbert looked over at Ludwig, mischief residing behind his eyes.

"What?"

"£10 on me being able to get his number"

"No"

"Aw c'mon Luddy"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I need the money. Mum doesn't give me allowance anymore"

"Yeah and we all know why that is…"

"Whatever. Please"

"No"

"Pretty please, Luddy, just for fun"

"Call me that one more time and-"

"Fine! I'll stop calling you that if we have a deal"

"Okay, whatever, you may as well just give me the money now"

"Deal"

"Did you even hear what I just-"

"Shhh… watch and learn, kleinen bruder" Gilbert winked as he made his way down the aisle towards the pair of teens "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The girl looked up from reading the back of another tin of hairspray "Yes, can you tell me if this product was tested on animals or not? It doesn't say anything on the label" She handed him the bright pink tin.

"Er…" Gilbert snuck a glance at the boy next to her "N-no. No, not at all" he shook his head, having no idea whatsoever as he handed it back to her.

"Thank you" She took it and smiled.

Gilbert smirked, eyeing up her friend "You dragged your boyfriend out shopping with you?"

The girl seemed taken aback by the question "Uh- n-no! He's not my boyfriend!" She shook her head.

The boy shook his head too "N-no we're just friends" he laughed nervously. Gilbert nodded. He might have been gay, but he knew that the girl with the long brown hair wasn't exactly average-looking. The boy would have to be mad, or just too shy or… possibly…

"So… are you from round here?" Gilbert asked, gaining eye contact with the boy.

"Yeah, we live nearby, why?" The girl smiled curiously but Gilbert didn't even look at her.

"Oh, right, you see… I'm new here. My family moved here like last week and I got myself a summer job here but I'll be starting at the local high school after the holidays and y'know…"

"Oh, brilliant!" She beamed "Roddy and I both attend the local school"

"Aha…" He was only half listening. Less than half, much less, about an eighth…. Make that a sixteenth. His eyes were fixed on 'Roddy's', the boy was blushing and undecided as to what to do with his hands but never broke eye contact "So… what are your names?"

"I'm Elizabeta but people call me Eliza and he's Roderich but I call him Roddy~" Gilbert only heard 'Roderich' and 'Roddy', they were all that mattered.

"A-are you two okay?" The girl smirked. _Jeez, was she actually deliberately trying to intercept their intensive eye sex?_

"Yeah sure" Gilbert pulled away after Roderich turned his face towards Eliza's, blushing furiously, his eyes fixed on the ground "I'll do you a discount on that" he smiled, making towards the counter. He took the money from her and exchanged it for the tin of hairspray, a packer of hair clips and a tube of cherry-flavoured cough sweets in a little white bag. Taking a pen, he scribbled his number on the back of a discarded receipt. Discreetly, he handed it to Roderich while Eliza was distracted, pouring all her remaining coins into different charity collection tins. When she'd finished and they'd agreed to meet up at some later date in the long summer weeks, they left, leaving Gilbert behind the checkout counter feeling a little too pleased with himself. So pleased, he almost didn't notice when the boy he'd handed his number to came rushing back in and scribbled several digits on another discarded receipt. Without a word, he turned to leave for the second time.

"Is Saturday okay?" Gilbert called after him. The boy turned and smiled "I'll take that as a yes" the German muttered, glancing over at his dumbfounded brother who'd been stood there the whole time. Gilbert chuckled at the younger's expression as he did his little victory dance round the small space behind the counter.

"I hate you" Ludwig pulled his wallet out, dumping a ten pound note on the counter.

"That's very sweet of you, Luddy" he ruffled his younger brother's hair "Now, do you reckon he prefers Rom-Com or Horror?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is really awful, I just wanted to update it as soon as possible so I can start working on chapter 3 which, hopefully, will be much better... heh :3**_

* * *

Roderich sighed, dropping his pen to give his wrist a rest. He brought his hands up to his head and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as he did so. The phone on his desk buzzed into life, vibrating against the pile of papers that cluttered the surface. Eliza's number flashed up on the screen and he rolled his eyes before picking up "Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"No, why?"

Roderich sighed "Never mind… what do you want?"

"Just calling to pester you about that date you have on Saturday~" She giggled.

"Oh. That" Roderich's voice flattened.

"…Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…"

"Just what?"

"I-I've never _been _on a date before"

"Oh… are you… nervous?"

"Yeah, I mean… it's just all so sudden like… I don't know"

"Well you were sensible to listen to my advice and give him your number. He was _clearly _into you"

"Don't you think he's a bit… out of my league?"

Eliza paused, unsure of how to respond "No… no, why would he be?" She tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

"I don't think he'd like me if he got to know me"

"Don't say that! You're an amazing person! He clearly likes you or he wouldn't have called you!" There was a pause "Besides, I ship it so hard"

"Not this again!"

"Awh, why not?!"

"It's creepy!"

"It's cute"

"No fanfiction this time, okay?"

"Try and stop me"

"You're awful"

"I know"

They both laughed.

"Anyway" Eliza continued "I've got to go, good luck for tomorrow"

"I'll need it"

She smiled "Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Roderich stood by the cinema door, fidgeting awkwardly and checking his watch every so often. His palms were clammy but he wasn't sure why, this couldn't be that nerve-wracking, could it? Sure, it was the first date he'd ever been on but he'd never expected to feel this tense. Gilbert hadn't shown up yet, although Roderich was certain they'd agreed on 8 o'clock. Maybe he'd read the text wrong. That was a possibility. He sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 8:08 pm, the screen read. Roderich's fingers fumbled across the keypad, opening his inbox. He _hated _using this thing, he'd only got one because his parents had insisted they needed to keep in contact with him. Not that he'd ever get into any trouble, or ever need a lift at any unreasonable hour or have any sort of fun whatsoever. He'd still not quite got the hang of it.

He scrolled his inbox and found the text containing the details of their date. 8pm. Definitely 8pm. It was now 8:09 and Roderich was starting to panic. He knew he didn't need to, he knew this was stupid, but he'd never been on a date before and he was terrified of being stood up. He'd been stood in the cold, dark courtyard outside the cinema for half an hour, watching couples and friends as they walked past him and through the double doors into the cinema. He was starting to give up hope when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Roderich!" He looked over to see the tall albino boy making his way hastily towards him. Roderich blushed, unsure of what to do as the German pulled him into a warm hug "Hey, you're cold~" Gilbert wrapped his arms tighter round the other.

"H-hi" Roderich found himself frozen, having to force himself to move his arms to return Gilbert's hug.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Traffic was hell" Gilbert pulled away, taking Roderich's hand and making towards the double doors.

"O-oh, it's fine" Roderich smiled shyly "Did you take the bus or-"

"My car. I took my car" Gilbert smiled, opening the door and pulling Roderich into the warmth of the cinema.

"Y-you've got a car?" Roderich was beginning to panic again, this guy was way cooler than him; he had a car, he looked awesome in everything he wore, he'd probably had a million boyfriends before…

"Yeah. Only just" Gilbert chuckled "It's crap but it gets me from A to B"

Roderich smiled "Okay" he chuckled, trying to relax. Gilbert paid for the tickets and the drinkes and the popcorn despite Roderich's protests. When they'd done, he took the Austrian by the hand and they found the right screen and a pair of seats up in the back right hand corner of the theatre, away from everyone else.

They sat together in the darkness as adverts and trailers occupied the screen, after a few moments of silence, Gilbert slipped his hand onto Roderich's knee "Hey, you okay?"

"YeahsureI'mjust…"Roderich gabbled "I-I don't know. I guess I'm just-"

"Nervous?" Gilbert whispered, inches from Roderich's face.

"Yeah… nervous" The Austrian exhaled, nodding.

"This isn't your first date, is it?"

"Well… yeah"

Gilbert seemed taken aback "Really?"

"Yes, really"

"So you've not even like dated a _girl_ before?"

"No. Never. Not ever been with anyone" his voice was edged with irritation. Gilbert, despite himself, sensed this.

"Aww, it's okay" He put an arm around the Austrian "I've only had a few and my last one was a total jerk"

"Really?"

"Yeah, his name was Ivan and I guess he just… well… it wasn't meant to be" Gilbert smiled sadly.

Roderich nodded "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise!" Gilbert laughed "Besides, I've got _you _now" He rested his head on Roderich's shoulder, eyes fixed on the screen "And you're worth ten of him" he muttered. Roderich blushed even more, glad that the darkness of the theatre was there to conceal his embarrassment. He smiled, trying to focus on the film. He wasn't sure what it was called, or what is was about or anything like that… it didn't seem to matter anymore.

* * *

Half an hour in, neither had a clue as to what was going on but Gilbert had an idea as to what _could _be going on, if you take my meaning "Hey, Roddy" He whispered.

Roderich smiled as Gilbert's breath tickled his ear "Yes"

"I'm guessing you've never kissed anyone before"

"You guess correctly" Roderich smirked.

"Want to change that?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, Roderich glanced at him nervously and nodded. Gilbert smiled and moved one of his hands up to Roderich's hair, tucking a raven strand behind his ear. They leaned in closer, Roderich blushing and Gilbert smirking seductively. Their lips met, gently pressing against each other. Gilbert closed his eyes, running his fingers through Roderich's hair. The Austrian froze, beginning to panic. They pulled away after what must have been between one and two seconds.

"Dude" Gilbert smiled, blushing in the darkness "That was awesome"


End file.
